Catch Caught Release
by catchastar
Summary: Kelsi Nielson watched him. He was quieter today, as his fellow teammates laughed and goofed around, Chad sported a look of seriousness and determination. 3 part ChadKelsi Fic


**Catch**

He wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary. If you were just any person. You would see him, just playing with the guys.

But to the naked eye, the eye of a certain quiet composer she could see a change; even with the ever so subtle signs he gave. She could sense his frustration.

Kelsi Nielson watched him. He was quieter today, as his fellow teammates laughed and goofed around, Chad sported a look of seriousness and determination. The way he was eyeing the ball was almost like he was seeing someone's face there.

Someone he appeared to be unhappy with.

Kelsi shook her head.

_That's silly_ she thought.

But as she continued to observe she thought that just maybe she was right.

As the ball flew into his hands it was then with a little to much force that he threw it resulting in it hitting the backboard, missing the hoop.

His friends whistled.

"Dude I can't believed you missed the mark" Laughed Jason.

Zeke was a little kinder "You all right Chad"?

"Why wouldn't I be"? He responded a little defensive.

"Chad you never miss a shot" confirmed Troy.

The taller boy shrugged "It was just some free shots, not like it was a real game" He handed the ball over.

"I'm going to shower"

Troy folded his arms.

"Right then"

Chad shook his head as he made his way to the exit, since when were his friends the concerned ones.

The sound of the ball hitting the gym floor sounded. And he sighed, somewhat relieved.

What little concern they had harbored, it had been forgotten. Even if he had told them

What was bothering him he knew they'd care, but guys just don't get their mates problems. It's always laughed off, and somehow that was expected to release the pressure. While most times it helped, he was sure that this time it wouldn't.

Kelsi watched as the gym doors close behind him.

She felt such a sudden urgency to follow him that she even began to get up and gather her things.

Wait a minute, I can't do this. She thought as she placed her things into her bag. 

I can't just go up and ask him what's wrong, we may know each other, but we're not close friends.

Kelsi shook her head and despite her thoughts stepped out into the hall.

His upset, he might need someone to talk to.

Kelsi bit her lip. _I won't go looking for him. Just if I bump into him then I'll ask._

Finally satisfied with her decision she changed her direction, heading toward the school hall._ Besides I can't miss drama, it's rehearsals; Darbus will kill me if I'm late._

During rehearsals. Kelsi's mind was elsewhere. Much to the surprise of her peers she missed her cue to play the piano once and hit the wrong key twice.

"Kelsi is everything ok"? Asked her friend Gabriella once rehearsal was over.

"Yeah just got a lot on my mind"

"Are you worried about finishing the last song on time"? The girl pressed.

Kelsi shrugged "Not really I often leave it to the last minute, sometimes the pressure to do it quickly makes the song even better"

Gabriella sighed, Kelsi was fun, sweet and always a good listener when you needed someone to talk to, but was still a little reserved when it came to herself.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow"?

Kelsi nodded and waved goodbye.

Just one more trip to her locker and she could head home.

Relieving some of the heaviness from her bag she slammed the locker shut and headed to the front door exit.

By the time she got outside, the parking lot was empty and it was raining.

Kelsi sighed and looked down at her watch 4.45. Her mother wasn't here yet which meant she had gotten off work late.

Reaching for her bag to pull out her Ipod she was just about to sit down When Chad Danforth came out the door, she watched him as he walked down the steps, looked left and then right. Turned around, cursed just loud enough for her to hear and retraced his steps so that he was back under shelter and standing just beside her. She turned so she was facing him.

Still not the happy carefree Chad. They stood in silence as Kelsi gathered all the courage she had together. 

Well his either going to tell me to back off or talk to me.

"Something wrong"? She finally asked.

Chad turned to her "Not really, just missed my lift home, now if the rain doesn't settle I'll just have to walk home in the downpour"

Kelsi clicked sympathetically and then it occurred to her.

"Why don't you wait and get a lift home with me, I'm sure my mom won't mind"

A little calmer now Chad patted his frizzy hair down.

"Thanks"

TBC


End file.
